midthierfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Halmar
Halmar is currently the biggest kingdom on the continent of Hajjal, situated on the western side of the lands of Hajjal, currently bordering Kingdom to the east. The kingdom has survived many crises and is still fighting many more. History of Halmar The kingdom was created by Toren Halmar in the Hajjal year 124, when he started a rebellion against the crown of Revos and gathered an army of 300 men to annex the area of East-shore Revos. After the success of the rebellion, Toren Halmar officially crowned himself as the first king of Halmar and independence was directly declared after. The kingdom later got into a conflict with the Mandorian Empire and started a war with them in the year 195 that seemed to last for ages, until a truce was signed in 225, with a loss to the kingdom. After the truce, the kingdom got into a state of crisis, with its armies getting weaker, and the barbaric threat increasing. This came to many revolutions, including the abdiction of several kings such as: Odin Holmberg ( Ulrond ),Diego Zetterstrom II ( DBrambo ) and Filip Svartvargen ( filipki123 ). The kingdom also went to war with the Jardian Empire in the year 491, declared by king Filip Savngard. There was never any truce signed between the two factions, even though they don't fight anymore. Most prefer the war as a "Silent war", as the two don't interfere with each other in any way but have the possibility to do so. After many years, the assassination of King Herald let to a cultist movement developing a disease as well as creating an immune horde of raiders to conquer the lands, only the north got conquered, this forced the current king to flee, this marked the dark age of the kingdom during that time, the kingdom fought of the cult with the help of the legendary 2nd Lynx of Power, the Lynx of Strength and was victorious, even adding more land to the north in 687 AH It later started conquering multiple dead nations such as Revos in the year 687 AH - 690 AH The conquering of Revos as well as the northern lands ended the dark age and created the New era under the leadership of the 17th king Ulrond RP name given yet Demographics of Halmar ~1188 People ~1090 Civilians ~98 Soldiers Most of Halmar's population consists of humans with a culture similar to Norse, they support roughly 85 % of the total population. The rest of the population is supported by a rough 6 % Elves and 9 % Azzari ( An unknown race to those out the kingdom, mainly Fennec/Arctic Fox morphs ). The kingdom may also contain other races such as orcs or dwarves, but their population is too small to be known, probably supporting less than 1 % These numbers aren't official yet, due to the question of the total active members. Religion in the kingdom is not a big thing, with the humans mainly worshiping their ancestors, but the Azzari and the Elves do tend to follow religious beliefs of their own. Government of Halmar (May change frequently) Halmar is governed by a constitutional Monarchy, where the king rules supreme until either he retires or the council and/or the people of Halmar decides to get a new ruler through elections where any high rank of the kingdom can participate in. Below the rule of the king is the main council that exists of three ranks: Lynxheart, Jarl and Lynxlord. The Lynxlord has the highest power in the council and has, according to historical statics, the highest chance of succeeding the king. The current King is Ulrond ( 17th king ). Every civilian is allowed to vote during Lynxlord and King elections, expect for the Lynxheart elections, whereby only the council and king votes. Those who are under criminal investigation or imprisoned are not allowed to participate in any of the elections.The Jarl(s) are chosen by the king himself, they rule a portion of the land (same goes for lynxlord, which is an upgrade from Jarl). Those who have gained military experience and/or have shown great loyalty to the kingdom before their eventual retirement are called the Lynxlegends, they're usually the go to people for any advise related to the kingdom. Those wanting to become a High Rank must be selected by the council + king and then pass a test proving their worthiness and trust, some Lynxlegends who've already been a HR can directly return to their old position if it's open and accepted by the king and his council. Halmarian Military The military's purpose is to protect the land from any threat that hits the kingdom. They have no power over any decisions that are made within the Council,due to them being ruled by both the council and the king. The highest rule within the military belongs to the king and the Council, but when inactive, the rule over the military goes to the Hersirs, if they are inactive, then it goes to the Huscarls, and so on ... Most of the time, the Lynxhearts are the ones who rule and command over the military due to the larger number of members in the council ( Usually 10 ) and with the other higher ranks focusing on other subjects within the kingdom. The official army size is at approximately 80, while civilians can be called up to defend the kingdom, making it able to increase up to about 1200 soldiers, with the disadvantage of most civilians being inexperienced in fighting, with the supplies of basic weaponry. Kings of Halmar As Halmar knows a constitutional Monarchy, many kings have ruled the lands of the kingdom ( A total of 11 ). The list below shows all kings, the duration of their rule in Hajjal years, the date of birth and death in Hajjal years and the reason why their rule ended. Nr.|Name|Rule Duration|Date of Birth+Death|Reason why rule ended 1. Halmar Toren | 124-149(25 Y) | 102-149(47 Y) | Natural Death 2. Arn Jarnradjur |149-186(37 Y) |128-186(58 Y) | Assassination 3. Nils Malmgard | 186-212(26 Y) | 161-212(51 Y) | Natural Death 4. Fridolf Orjansgard | 212-286(74 Y) | 189-286(97 Y) | Missing 5. Malkolm Greves | 286-301(15 Y) | 246-302(56 Y) | Retirement 6. Odin Holmberg |301-320(19 Y) | 282-344(62 Y) | Abdication 7. Olaf Orjansgard | 320-382(62 Y) | 292-382(90 Y) | Natural Death 8. Diego Zetterstrom II | 382-444(62 Y) | 351-463(112 Y) | Abdication 9. Victor Valguard | 444-464(20 Y) | 402-520(118 Y) | Retirement 10. Filip Svartvargen | 464-498(34 Y) | 413-508(95 Y) | Abdication 11. Gustav Stenholm | 498-550(52 Y) | 478-562(84 Y) | Retirement 12. Filip Svartvargen | 550-567(17 Y) | 548-582 (Resurrection) | Retirement 13. Vugrim Ironfist | 567-612(45 Y) | 538-612(74 Y) | Natural Death 14. Herald Gripiren | 612-624(12 Y) | 572-624(50 Y) | Assassination 15. Adam Zahafi | 625-627(2 Y) | 595-627(32 Y) | Missing 16. Risto Kirvesmaki | 627-630(3 Y) | 598-652(54 Y) | Fled the kingdom 17. Brokk Stenholme | 690-now The map of Halmar Halmar is situated in the far north in the continent of Hajjal which is located within Valion. Most of Halmars land is covered in mountains, about 61 % of the land is mountainous. The rest consists out of 25 % Taiga ( Pine trees ),3 % Foliage Woods and 10 % Grass plains. The remaining 1 % consists out of Rivers and lakes. Most of Halmars population live in small settlements across the map, with not more then 3-4 houses per settlement. Altough, there still is a good amount of cities, a total of 11 ( including the capital ). Below is a list of all cities and their share of population in %. Capital Stenstaden|11 % Marmorlader|8 % Sodderstrand|7 % Bjornerplats|6 % Vattenvag|5 % Ensam Rav|5 % Bottenstrand|5 % Tallradjur|5 % Torkafalt|4 % Jarnhüs|3% With the rest going to some minor cities in conquered territory. Subgroups of Halmar (May change frequently) Majority of Halmar's military sub divisions are closed due to inactivity within the military, this consists of the Navy, Elite-Guards ( Royal guards ), Academy, and Scouts. Guards of Halmar The Guards of Halmar is known to recruit and train highly battle-experienced kinsmen to their highest and fullest potential practically. It was founded by the Zetterstorm family, who're highly known for their highly-skilled and disciplined members. Elite-Guards (Royal Guards) from this sub-division were assigned to protect the throne and the people of Halmar. They are also allowed to assist High ranks when necessary, especially during raids. Navy of Halmar (Inactive) The Navy of Halmar protects the sea territories of Halmar from external threats such as pirates, but serve a major role in conquest of overseas territories, the navy usually deploys multiple light ships with some heavy ships in the back, equipped with ballistas. Academy of Halmar (Inactive) The purpose of the Academy of Halmar is to educate both civilians as well as military personnel, for most of the time, the academy had a range of subjects such as History, Tactics, Fighting skills and Politics, but with the rise of magic, the arcane arts have become a new major section of the Academy, with many subjects bound to it. Scouts of Halmar (Inactive) The Scouts of Halmar primarily focuses on stealth, known to assign spies to spy on other specific kingdoms and/or individuals, this is to ensure that any important data from a suspicious/waring kingdom is revealed as well as any of the kingdoms own data is secured, scouts may engage in combat when possible.Category:Clan Category:Midthier Category:Hajjal